Cortex (Replika)
This article is about the Replika. For the episode with the same name, see ''Cortex '''The Cortex' is a replika connected to a Supercomputer, created by Professor Tyron who is an antagonist in Code Lyoko Evolution. Description The ground of this territory is made of modulary elements that plug into each other to form the global landscape. Each module moves separately, therefore the area is in constant motion with traps that to keeps intruders at bay. It has always-active communication towers working for X.A.N.A., which allow it to act in the real world. The Cortex is made up of a tangle of hubs and pipes which surround a small Replika “planet”. The Cortex also has a "sky" with clouds and a sun. This is notable as other Replikas and sectors do not feature this. Interestingly, in the concept art, there is a hologram screen in the "sky" of the replika where a man is looking in. The Core of the Cortex is a giant black ball which is located in the middle of the sector. There is A bridge leading up to its entrance, which is a spiral like door. Once entering, the Lyoko Warriors are transferred inside a ball-shaped room with many platforms and walls filled with obelisk-shaped parts, which acts as a traps that can stab intruders or shake the platforms to make them fall. One of the platforms near the bottom contains a computer-like interface. In middle of the room, there is a blue glowing orb which purpose has yet to be revealed. Due to all the traps in the Cortex, Team Lyoko keeps the Skidblanir close to the sector's edge and uses the MegaPod for moving within. So far walking, driving a vehicle other than the Megapod, or (in Aelita's case) flying, have resulted in instant de-virtualization because of the sector's traps. William's Super Smoke ability has allowed him to avoid the traps. Cortex Security System and Functionality Unlike Previous Replikas, the Cortex does contain a much more broader Security System in place. It does however, share certain functionality from Carthage or Sector 5. *Time delayed security system. *Sector begins to change as soon as the Lyoko Warriors enters the Replika. *A System Terminal which gains access to Tyron's Supercomputer. *The shell in the Digital Sea is clearly designed to be hard to navigate, which could be a possibility why Jeremie's Multi-Agent Program did not destroy the Replika. *A Surveillance Web Cam is probably used to Monitor the Cortex's Dome, which explains why Tyron sends his Ninjas to attack the Lyoko Warriors and how the avatar looks like. Trivia *Cortex is only replika that isnt copy of Franz Hoppers designs of Lyoko sectors. However its similiar to Sector 5 because of the moving platforms. Infact it seems like an inside out Sector 5 the core even appears to look like a Mini, Black, Celestial dome...and the outside part resembles the core zone *There is only one tower known. *The name could derivied from part of human brain, Cerebal Cortex. Galleries Concept Art From Before Evolution Started Cortex_1.png|Core First Concept Art Ver. 1 Cortex_4.png|Core First Concept Art Ver. 2 Cortex_6.png|Improved Concept Art Ver. 1 Cortex_7.png|Improved Concept Art Ver. 2 Cortex_8.png|Sector Concept Art Cortex_9.png|Sector Concept Art Cortex_10.png|Sector Concept Art Core Interior Gallery Ninjas Sneak.jpg Odd 6792.png 22.PNG|Core 19.PNG|Trap Gate.PNG|Gate to the Core Ninja In Cortex.mp4 000017480.jpg 397957 159610320873909 1962930241 n.jpg Profile Pictures 3.jpg Warrior Awakens 21.jpg Non-Core Interior Gallery 6.PNG|Sector 5.PNG|Core Outside Tumblr_mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo1_500.png|prepare to facepalm Tumblr_mfyurevZBJ1s206x3o1_500.png Tumblr_mgdgmfHDXy1rhctqao4_250.jpg Odd_glove_virtualization.png Tumblr_mgdgmfHDXy1rhctqao1_250.jpg Bfxc.png Trailer46.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000055533.jpg 7.PNG Williamcortex.jpg Cortex.jpg Cortex.png Trailer29.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000049200.jpg Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000038600.jpg cortex1 Odd fall 0466.jpg The Cortex In The Digital Sea 2.PNG Unsorted Pictures Gallery Cortex.PNG William.PNG Warriorawakens58 Warriorawakens57 Warriorawakens56 chaos_a_kadic_272.jpg|Outside of the Cortex chaos_a_kadic_277.jpg|The gate to the Cortex chaos_a_kadic_481.jpg|The Cortex's tower Tumblr mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo2 r1 400.png Einstein2 Evo ninjas sprint.png Evo ninjas sprint 2.png IMG 1257.JPG Intrusion 157.jpg|The Digital Sea in the Cortex intrusion_228.jpg Intrusion 354.jpg ???.jpg Warriorawakens56.jpeg Warrior Awakens 11.jpg Warriorawakens74 Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens90 Warriorawakens89 Warriorawakens88 Warriorawakens86 Warriorawakens85 Warriorawakens81 Confusion44.JPG Confusion69.JPG Confusion49.JPG Confusion41.JPG Confusion 2.jpg Confusion 1.jpg Profuture143.JPG Profuture144.JPG Profuture124.JPG Profuture127.JPG Obstination57.JPG Obstination62.JPG Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Sectors Category:Replika Category:Replikas Category:Lyoko Category:Code lyoko evolution